This phase I investigator-initiated trial is for patients who have confirmed malignancy for which an effective therapy is unavailable or was already used with disease recurrence in < one year. The objectives are to determine the maximal tolerated dose of Taxotere that can be administered in combination with Doxil at a fixed dose of 30 mg/m2 every 21 days. Dose-limiting toxicity, antitumor activity and pharmacokinetics will be also be determined.